


cougars are pretty cool

by tomurai



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Gen, Slice of Life, cougars. like the animal, unhealthy family dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomurai/pseuds/tomurai
Summary: the usual home antics.





	cougars are pretty cool

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr august 12, 2014. backdated to ao3 on august 1, 2019. i got 'a cougar' from a random generator on seventh sanctum, a generator site. edited august 1, 2019 (spelling, exchanged 'mope' for 'dissociate'). warning for mentioned dissociation (shinji) and alcoholism (misato). 
> 
> looking back on this 5 years later, this is kind of just the family dynamic i was living in at the time.

Asuka charged into the dining room and slammed a magazine onto the table. Jabbing a finger into the centerfold of the pages she had it open to, she began to rant and rave about how cool cougars were and wouldn’t it be cool if evas were cougars? 

Shinji retreated to his room to listen to music and dissociate while Misato brought her early-morning meal, beer, to the couch.


End file.
